New Directions
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: Owen is drawn to someone he never thought he would be drawn to, which leads him to enter a very dangerous relationship which no one must no about. K  just incase R&R thanking you muchly in advance xxx
1. Chapter 1

_How did I get here?_

The man asked himself as he lay in the bed, the unknown territory. But somehow he felt safe but also confused, but how? Why?

He was happy with his life, his simple life, wake up go to work, fight aliens, come home. Things had never really been complicated until Gwen...and then Diane...But even they had been resolved in the end no matter how much it may have hurt. Then there was all those one night stands that always made sense, in out, done, not so much as a name would be exchanged that's the way he liked it, that's the way he wanted it to be.

So how did he end up here, sharing a bed with the one person he knew he shouldn't be with, you could say he was forbidden well he should be, maybe it would have made things easier. But then the allure would have still been there and may have been stronger.

Maybe things would be different if Jack had never come back, Torchwood would be running smoothly and he would be still stumbling along in his second rate life.

So I guess he could blame Jack or maybe just his own naivety and stupidity. But who Owen Harper really wanted to blame was the man sleeping next to him, Captain John Hart


	2. Chapter 2

_It had all started just before Jack returned..._

Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were in pursuit, In pursuit of a curious creature.

A walking, talking blowfish, well actually it was more like a head of a blowfish with a man's body. Anyway they were in pursuit and Owen was completely focused on getting that creature which was disturbing the inhabitants of Cardiff's eastside.

Keeping his eyes on the road he drove, eyes darting from the bright red convertible speeding away from then and Gwen who just wouldn't shut up. What was she on about now, something about slowing down and children?

"If children are out at midnight they have it coming," Owen replied to Gwen's rambles

Her speaking was only slightly distracting him from the task at hand which now was too stop the car in some other method than just catching up with it.

Going with his instincts, he stopped Gwen talking and leaned out the open window beside him, unsheathing his gun as he did so. He smiled momentarily at the reaction his actions had on Gwen, she really was a crazy bitch, and he had no idea what he ever saw in her...

Owen made several shots, not even taking time to breathe in between shots, luckily for him he had good aim he managed to hit the back left tire of the speeding car.

He grounded the S.U.V to a halt and quickly exited it scouring the surrounding area for any signs of the car and what lay inside.

Suddenly a gunshot and screams sounded in a nearby house, Owen and the team discovered the abandoned car outside the aforementioned house and they wasted no time getting in. Once inside Owen instantly sought out an injured man and got down to help, leaving Gwen to stand by a distraught woman (typical Gwen), Tosh to stand by with her devices and for a change Ianto to take centre stage, which was probably a bad idea as he was shaking like a leave.

Owen was too busy saving somebody's life to look up and see Mr Blowfish holding a gun to a young girls head but he did hear him talking about all of the team.

Owen was ready to pick up his gun and that blowfish square between the eyes because Ianto was taking far too long, Owen would not be very happy if he had to save yet another person's life.

All at once there was a bang and the body of the blow fish crumpled to the floor. Owen was amazed he really thought Ianto didn't have it in him.

It all made sense when everyone turned and he heard that smooth American accent fill the room

"Hey Kids, you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_He was back, but what had he brought..._

So Jack was back, Owen didn't know if he should be happy or sad, they had managed to form quite a strong bond since Jack had been away, everyone knew there place. Everyone knew where they stood with each other Jack had a way of messing up the anarchy of Torchwood quite a bit. Owen thought how funny it would be to see Jack swan in and think he could just take back the power which Gwen now possessed and try to play it all innocent with Ianto and get him back on his side. The truth of the matter was that Gwen and Ianto were so much stronger now than Jack could ever have imagined therefore he was going to have a tough time on his hands restoring his order to the place.

Owen contemplating this more as he sat now in the back Of the S.U.V! on the way to a reported causality. He couldn't believe that he had been demote so fast just like that, no so much as a whisper from Gwen, what happened to her yappy self only minutes before?

The causality turned out to be a 24yrold Caucasian male, who had been roughly pushed, well dropped, off a very tall building. The idea of dropping someone from that height repulsed and excited Owen at the same time. How could anyone do that! But then who ever had the gut too was quite an intriguing character. Tosh was saying something about rift traces around the neck of the victim, which was what lead us to believe he had been grabbed and pushed/dropped, but obviously Jack has to spell out the obvious to make him feel important and big, which got what he was looking for a laugh from Gwen. Owen glanced over at Ianto for a second to see a hint of sadness in his already gloomy expression, he didn't know how Jack did it, he had something so wonderful and he would rather choose the village bike.

The team headed back to the S.U.V, leaving the clean operation to the police. Suddenly Jack's wrist strap thingy started beeping

"Woah, that never does that?" Ianto exclaimed

"I know," Jack replied looking down at it quizzically.

After a moment of clear should I shouldn't I confusion Jack pressed a button on the wrist strap which immediately sparked a hologram to materialize startling us all

"I can't believe I got your answering machine, what could you be doing that's more important then me? Anyway by now you've probably found the body bill me for the cleanup, now drinks, follow the directions on your manipulator, meet me there, lots to do...help me Obi wan Kenobi your my only hope," I curious speech coming from a curious man.

Owen stared at where the hologram of the man had been only seconds ago, he wanted to ask who was that? And all those appropriate questions but it was too late Jack was already in the car and off. That's when Owen did find his voice

"You see what he does; he swans back in and then just takes off!" Owen shouted as Ianto hailed a cab,"

Owen was tired but now he was intrigued by the tiny hologram man, Jack's behaviour and the club they were heading to.

_Sorry if the script from the episode isn't perfecting, I'm doing it from memory and I know John's speech wasn't all correct and I added some extras in there I think aha._

_Reviews put a smile on face...just so you know_

_Thanks to everyone who's favourited, alerted and Reviewed so far your all awesome!_

_I don't mind how small the review is anything nice review is welcomed _

_Thanks _

_xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Owen sat in the taxi listening to the rest of the teams frenzied talking,

_Did they ever shut up?_

They're all worrying and wining about Jack and his actions. Owen sighed mentally and rolled his eyes in the darkness. Why couldn't they just except that Jack was a 1st class twat and should never ever be trusted but looking round Owen could see why and where the delusion had started and grown.

From what Owen had scavenged from Tosh's private files, Owen had read one rainy day, that she owed Jack big time for saving her from something or something like that...Owen didn't really pay attention to the details Tosh had caught him too quick. For Gwen it was a case of being self indulgent and wanting to believe Jack to show to him that she trusted him and the things he did even though she didn't really all the time. Jack drew on her insecurities somehow making her momentarily forget that she has a wonderful life and someone who loved her more than Jack ever could. The only person in the car who actually new anything about the man they were trailing no matter how small the detail was was Ianto. No doubt about it Ianto was in love and it hurt the normally heartless and unemotional Owen to see Jack toss Ianto's love aside like it was a piece of unwanted paper work, he gives everything to Jack, why can't he fucking see it!

The team pulled up in front of the unusually quiet bar and saw the abandoned SUV parked outside. Owen's was no longer intrigued as he had had time to think about and it was probably just gonna be Jack in there with one of his pals, drinking and fighting over who was the biggest twat and who was most full of themselves.

Laughing at himself Owen got out his gun and, after paying the cab driver, went with Tosh round the back of the club. Owen and Tosh crept in too the club, Owen was busying himself checking out Tosh from behind, one of his many secret pleasures in life.

They were both straining their ears for any snippets of conversation and sure enough there was. Owen first heard the cocky American accent which belonged to Jack and then another voice joined him, a slick full English accent. The Kind of accent a really sophisticated person has but still holding an air of cockiness. Owen smiled at how he liked the accent, it was strange but he just listened to it as he walked and started imagining what the person who owned that accent may look like.

It wasn't until he heard that voice shout that he was brought back fully to the here and now and seeing that the man had two large guns, pointing one at Gwen and Ianto and the other at Tosh and Owen. Owen looked up pointing his gun at the man but was thrown slightly off kilter seeing the man in the half light of club, he looked...well...

Short I know but I realised I had left this too long so I wanted to update, its half term next week so I will uploaded then as much as possible

I loves me some reviews

xx


	5. Chapter 5

_Bastard!_

"Alright everybody out" Owen heard the stranger shout after he had shot the glass in the doors out. He and Tosh walked fully in to the space and the stranger took a good look at the team and the team scanned him for threats...Well that's what Owen should have been doing.

He tried to concentrate but the newcomer's looks were messing with him

"Oh you've got a team, how sweet, oh pretty little friends, no blonde, you need a blonde," The stranger said smirking and from just those words Owen knew he hated him, the stranger's looks morphed in to nothing more than an appearance of a ugly middle aged man. Just by his words he turned in to something nasty.

"God, he's worse than Jack," Owen exclaimed before he could stop himself

"Have you got a team name? Love team names," He was saying now, a bright smile on his face, which just angered Owen

"Torchwood," Jack said harshly which told Owen that Jack was not pleased of the arrival of this man

"Oh not Excalibur, bikini cops, blizzard Torchwood oh dear," The man said teasingly, Owen didn't find it funny

"Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper meet-" Jack started to explain

"Captain John Hart," The stranger, John Hart, said proudly

"We go back," Jack said a hint of reluctance in his voice. Owen watched Jack's eyes flicker to Ianto's and knew what was coming

"Excuse me we go more than back, we were partners," John further explained

"In what way," Came Ianto, sudden realisation crossed John's face as fear crossed Jack's and Owen felt a surge of sadness for the Welshman across the room from him.

"In every way and then some," John continued smugly obviously trying to get at Ianto

"It was two weeks," Jack interjected trying to save himself.

_He was already precariously close to the edge with Ianto, if not off the edge, after taking his little trip, this is definitely not helping things _Owen thought watching Jack trying to keep his cool.

"Except two weeks was trapped in a time loop so we were together for 5 years, it's like having a wife," John moaned

"No **you** were the wife!" Jack protested a smile on his face.

_What the hell? Just two seconds ago Jack was worrying about Ianto and now he is basically flirting with this repulsive man!_

"No. **you** were the wife!" John teased back

No **you** were the wife!"

Oh, but I was a good Wife!" John exclaimed smiling again

"I bet you were," Tosh piped up

"Tosh!" Owen scorned quietly

"What don't pretend you don't notice, he's cute," She said

"They're just shy," John reassured looking at Owen, the two men's gaze met quickly, a dark smirk on John's face, Owen looked away

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked angrily even though he knew Jack would ask, actually he had no idea if Jack would ask, but he need to get away from here before everyone was either won over or hurt.

John looked at Owen with a raised eyebrow, obviously he hadn't expected any other members of the team to speak out.

"Alright sailor, no need to get over excited," he then turned to Jack "I was wondering when we would get to that,"

_Twat!_

John looked down at his wrist where I strap was settled, one that looked almost exactly the same as Jack's

"That's the same as Jack's," Gwen said dumbly

_Nah Gwen!_

"A little smaller," Jack made clear to everyone

"But lasts much longer, honestly you get two time agents in the same room and it's all about the size of the wrist strap,"

_Woah what?_

"What he never told you about his past?" John asked when he saw the team's expressions

"So why **are** you here," Jack jumps in quickly

John is quick to tell the team and Jack about some woman and her dying request, canisters, radioactive substances

_Lies! _A voice hisses in Owen's head but he doesn't know if they are lies are not. He can't shake the knowing that that they as they decide to go back to the Hub...JOHN IN TOW! _They're actually taking him in to the Hub, they must be mad; we are supposed to help him_

Owen knew he wasn't going to enjoy having him around, especially when he was asked to use his medical expertise to give John a once over.

_Oh God save me know!_

_Sorry It's been so long, I'm on holiday now so I'll try and update soon_

_Reviews make my day, thanking you muchly everyone who has already reviewed and favourite you are all lovely xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Awkward, uncomfortable, get me out!_

Owen and the rest of the team piled in to the SUV which was waiting outside, they quickly learned that John had no transport of his own therefore much to Owen's dismay he found himself too close for comfort sitting next to the Captain. _Pfft Captain!_

Of course Jack wouldn't let Owen drive, the twat that he was he had to have control over everyone. Owen swore that he could charm his way in to having his way all the time. But Owen wasn't sure if he could have that same effect on Ianto and John. Owen did what Jack said just because it was a job but he wasn't sure about others.

Owen was livid that he had to inspect John, there were limits to what he could do, where does it say in his job description that he has to inspect middle aged men! Owen knew John was on paper an alien of sorts, but if he was so was Jack and Owen has given Jack the once over before. He was still not happy 'bout it.

Owen concentrated on looking out the window or at his knees or anywhere but the man sitting next to him, he was not, he told himself, gonna get sucked in to the facade of this horrible cretin. There was hardly any room in the back of the SUV with Tosh at her station and Ianto next to her leaving Owen at the other station with John next to him. Gwen and Jack sat comfortably in the front _Bastards! _

Owen started tapping his foot trying to pass the time, there was massive congestion on the roads in the middle of Cardiff tonight, John had to choose a club right slap bang in the middle of Cardiff's busiest sectors, didn't he.

"Do you mind," John said beside him apparently to Owen "You may be in to all that dancing stuff, but I find it quiet queer," He teased

"Yeah, what way were you with Jack, again?" Owen asked snidely

Quiet laughter filled the vehicle

John smirked "Ah so it speaks,"

"Not to you," Owen replied turning away

Owen laughed silently _that'll show him _he hoped John would get the message and leave him alone. They were moving a little faster now and Owen watched raindrops race down the window, an orange tinge attached to them from the street lamps. Owen thought momentarily of Katie _She liked watching the raindrops racing each other _Owen smiled to himself.

A while later they were nearly at the Hub and Owen was getting restless again, he leaned back and closed his eyes trying his hardest to stay still. This day was not going well, well yesterday wasn't he was pretty sure it was Saturday now which is his day off, so he should be at home. He opened his eyes to ask Tosh if Myfawny had been fed and found John staring at him, Owen raised an eyebrow and John smirked again "Alright sailor," He whispered not wanting the others to hear. Owen frowned and looked past him.

He asked the question and Ianto answered saying he had done it this morning and it was Owen's turn tonight and he was NOT getting out of it this time. _Damn! _

"But Ianto I already have loads to do!" Owen Protested

"Oh do you? Oh well please tell what you possibly have to do which will take up your whole evening which leaves no time for you to do one simple task," Ianto retorted

"I...Have...medical things and whatnot to do," Owen said

"Uhuh, look Owen I don't tell you how to do your job although you could do it so much better, so don't try and get out of parts of my job that I ask for a little help in," Ianto continued

"I'll help ya Ianto, anytime," Jack interjected from the front

"Jack last time you 'helped' you ended up letting her loose around the city,"

"That wasn't my fault! She wouldn't take the damn food and then I lost it and needed some light to find it so I opened the roof," Jack explained

There was a collective hand to forehead moment from the team and murmurs of variations of idiot.

"Ooh eye candy knows how to knock 'em for ten," John said

"Shut up you," Ianto said simply making Owen laugh, Ianto knew how to be simple and direct, he was never one to beat around the bush.

They finally got back to the Hub but Jack stopped outside the water tower.

_The tourist entrance, ha I wonder when Jack last said that to John _

Owen got out of the SUV quickly to let John out and so he could get to the driver's position. As he was waiting for Jack to pass him he felt a hand on his ass. He spun round angrily only to watch Jack striding off towards the tower with John walking backwards laughing snidely before turning to keep up with Jack.

Owen got back in to the vehicle slamming the door in a fit of rage

"Alright Owen," Gwen asked from the seat next to him

"Fucking brilliant," He said in his usually sardonic tone

Back in the Hub, Owen was in the medical bay preparing for John when John finally appeared after having all his weapons removed, he sauntered down the steps. Owen felt smug knowing that he held all the power as John had no means to fight with, except his own physical strength.

_I could take him_

"So where do you want me?" John asked smiling

"Just sit down," Owen ordered coldly

John obeyed sitting down on the medical table

"Oh I like a man who takes charge," John said watching Owen, he could tell he was watching while he looked for a syringe to take blood

"Will you just shut up right, I want to do this quickly so I can get as far as I can away from you," Owen said harshly

"No need to be so harsh sailor, I haven't done anything worth running away from...Yet," John explained mischievously

"My name is Owen, got that? And Ianto is not eye candy, while we're on the subject," Owen told John who just grinned

"Alright **sailor** cool your jets...eye candy...now there's a guy who I wouldn't mind...you agree don't ya,"

John was getting at Owen now and he knew he was. But Owen knew that John was upset at Jack not going straight back to him and instead sticking with Ianto which in a way saddened Owen as well. Owen hadn't meant to but he changed when Jack left, the whole team looked out for each other and especially Ianto, not that he needed much looking after, he was strong. But Owen spent some extra time with Ianto and the more time they spent together the further Ianto grew from tea boy.

They became friends as the whole team did and...Completely by accident Owen managed to sleep with each of them at least once.

But Jack was back now and he was gonna first try and get with Gwen but once he saw the ring he was gonna crawl back to Ianto, where he belongs, Ianto deserved so much better, not Owen better _He's good in bed and has an awesome sense of humour but would just end up hurting him___but he loved Jack and in a twisted way Jack loved him, they would sort themselves out eventually.

"You okay there sailor?" John said

Owen blinked and picked up the syringe and began deciding which needle was needed.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Owen almost growled

"Well you kind of zoned out for a second there, thinking about eye candy?"

"I don't know anyone by the name eye candy, now shut up so I can do this," Owen retorted and picked up one of the needles proceeding to assemble the syringe. He turned around to face John holding up the syringe

"You can't be serious," John immediately exclaimed, eyes wide in fear

"Oh I can," Owen replied with utter happiness "What scared of needles John, five years trapped with Jack and you're scared of needles," Owen said laughing

"Not scared, how do I know what you've but in there," John replied

"Only love, that's all I swear," The sarcastic tone in Owen's voice angered John slightly

"Ready?"

Owen administered the rest of the medical without a peep from John- _ha I wish! _John wouldn't shut up! As soon as it was done Owen hightailed it out of there, or he wish he could, Jack wouldn't let him leave, he wanted a 'word'

_Shit, I swear I did a full autopsy on that blow fish, I don't know where his jacket and tie went..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Shit, he knows, he's gonna hurt me! But he can't, can he?_

"So John all clear then?" Jack asked once Owen had closed the door

Owen knew that that was not the reason Jack had called him in to the office, he knew this as Jack being Jack would have been watching on the CCTV.

"He seems clean, it's hard to tell though, where'd you say he was from again?" Owen said trying to keep the conversation on safe grounds although he was bored already with Jack

"It's not important,"

They were left with nothing to say, should Owen leave? It was obvious Jack wanted to say something but if he was just gonna sit there in silence then why should he be made to stand there awkwardly in the closed doorway.

"So spoken to Gwen?" Owen asked

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jack snapped, it was apparent Owen had hit a nerve

"No reason...well just 'cause you know with the wedding and everything, thought she'd be dying to tell you all about and-" Owen trailed off

Silence, Owen had, had enough of this already

"Jack you weren't here okay! You can't be angry with me when you were the one who abandoned him in the first place, he needed someone," Owen exclaimed at his silent boss

Jack looked up at Owen, straight in to his eyes and Owen could see a hint of pain

"I know, but that still doesn't give you any right! How could you Owen, after everything I've done for you,"

Now Owen was past anger, Jack was the one who was walking on dangerous grounds now

"Everything you've done for me? What you mean murdering my fiancé, oh yeah thanks Jack that saved my life exactly what I needed. And then there was making me believe that working here would be the answer to all my problems, wow that definitely solved everything. Jack, from the word go you've done nothing but ruin my life!" Owen shouted seeing red

He didn't care he if he sounded melodramatic, he meant every word. He turned and opened the door to get out of the office to find John standing there with mock sincerity

"And you can get the hell out of my life as well," he shouted at John pushing past him

"Aw what you done now Jack, you upset the sailor," John said

"John not now," Jack said

"Hey don't get snappy at me just because one of your Hoes won't cooperate," John replied

Owen couldn't help but smile a bit at John's outrageousness as he exited the hub.

Looking out across the bay Owen collected his thoughts. It was weird because he was never like this, he would never shout at Jack about sleeping with someone even if it was Ianto...Too much work. Owen was so tired from work that would be it. Every since they went on their little 'trip' to the Himalayans for Mr Saxon Owen had been exhausted but he hadn't stop, that would explain his behaviour then.

"Owen are you okay?" Ianto asked jogging over to him

Owen didn't look at him he concentrated on the furthest most spot he could see.

"Why did you tell him Yan?" Owen answered with his own question

"I didn't-" Ianto started

"Uhuh okay then how did he know?"

"He read my diary, he claims he wanted to know what things we had seen and done while he had been away but I know he wanted to know if I had slept with anyone," Ianto explained

Owen chuckled heartily as this whole mess was in most parts absurd and so out of the norm of normal Owen.

"You wrote about me in your diary?" Owen questioned smiling in disbelief

"Well you know, I...I write about alot of things," Ianto replied blushing but smiling

Owen turned and on a spur of a moment thing and pulled Ianto close

"Only good things I hope," Owen almost whispered

Ianto looked in to Owen eyes, smile falling and pushed away

"Camera," he said pointing at the CCTV camera on top of the tourist information hut looking down on them.

Owen sighed heavily

"It's really over, isn't it?" more of a question then Owen intended it to be

Ianto nodded smiling sadly

Owen smiled back and pulled Ianto in for a hug which the Welshman accepted

Owen hadn't expected it but he had gotten used to spending a bit more time with Ianto and getting to know him, he would miss those long nights at work and random trips out in to the city.

"So does Jack know about Gwen?" Owen asked once they pulled away

"What about Gwen..." Owen laughed at Ianto's obliviousness

"You know, that night in the Himalayans,"

"Which night, we did so many crazy things on that trip,"

"You know,"

Owen could almost see the cogs moving in Ianto's head

"Oi, we did not go all the way, it was a harmless snog," Ianto protested

"Oh yeah sure, whatever Ianto,"

"I swear Owen if you say anything," Ianto threatened

"Now why would I do a thing like that Ianto," Owen said playing the innocent card, striding towards the office

"Owen!" Ianto shouted running after him

Jack wasn't watching through the camera but someone else was...John Hart smirked at the two, he was going to have some fun with this.

_The whole Ianto Owen thing was unexpected but it just sort of happened, I hope it's alright, it was a shock for me I'll tell ya that, didn't know Ianto had It in him aha._

_I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am writing it :D_

_If I don't uploaded before Christmas, have an amazing Christmas you all deserve it! _

_Reviews are yummy mmm no I don't know how you eat words on a computer either :S_


	8. Chapter 8

_New Beginnings I guess_

Owen started running in to the Hub which added a new level of panic to Ianto

"Wait till Jack hears this!" He called over his shoulder as he reached the tourist office

"Owen!" Ianto shouted angrily as he gave in playing it cool and ran after Owen

Once in the office, Owen immediately hid behind the counter and waited, trying to calm and still his breathing so as not to be found. Owen found it amazing the things you learn from being a Doctor made him believe that all Torchwood staff should have some medical experience; it would make Owen's life a whole lot easier.

That's all Owen really wanted, an excuse to not do as much work.

He heard Ianto come running in and straight through to the lift, he didn't even stop to check the office, Owen smiled, Ianto thought he knew his office so well that no one would ever hide in there without him knowing about it. Owen was also smiling at the fact that he had everyone fooled that he would go blabbing everyone's secrets so freely.

_Well depends who everyone entailed_ Owen thought thinking of Jack, oh how he would love to blab some of the Captains greatest, deepest secrets but he couldn't. John was also on his mind at this point, he would like to know some secrets of his just for the purpose of knowing.

As Owen got up he realised that he had spilled secret's that belonged to the others without hesitation but that was before Jack went away and everything changed within the team.

A moment of sadness hit Owen because he knew Ianto didn't and would never know everything there is to know about Owen Harper and vice versa. Maybe it was for the best.

When Owen came through the cog doors Ianto, who had not noticed Owen's arrival, was looking flustered talking to Jack who also seemed oblivious.

"Jack, did you just speak with Owen?" He asked nervously

"Yes Ianto I did," Jack said sighing

"Look it's not true, any of it," Ianto said

Jack looked at Ianto confused

"But-"

"No Jack, I would never ever go there," Gwen at the point walked past looking at Jack smiling, ignoring Ianto "Never," Ianto stressed

Jack smiled "Ianto it's okay, we're not saints, none of us –"

"Well actually there was this one time," John butted in from the medical bay

_What the hell is he doing in my medical bay!_

But Owen tried to ignore the eejit and sauntered over to the Jack and Ianto fiasco that he should probably stop.

Jack and Ianto ignored John and continued.

"No but I know you went there ...well nearly but I would never-"

"Woah, Woah Ianto I would never sleep with Owen," Jack exclaimed

Owen took this as his opportunity

"And why not, what's wrong with me?" Owen said in mock hurt popping up next to Ianto

Jack regarded Owen for a moment, Owen didn't know if he was deciding whether to forgive Owen, gauge whether Owen was still angry or checking him out. Owen shivered at the latter.

Jack broke out with a smile which told Owen that things were alright...for now.

"I just wouldn't sleep with you," Jack repeated

"I would!" John nearly shouted in glee appearing from the medical bay and walking over

_Did he just bound over?_

"Look not that I care, seeing as you chose this mess," Owen said ignoring John

"Oi!" piped up Ianto as he had gathered himself and twigged what was going on

"Hey, you'd be surprised, I know the clothes don't really work but you should see him without them," Jack said, Owen thanked whatever that Jack had let go of what had happened.

Owen found it hard to let go of the image of Ianto but he knew he had to, seeing Jack and Ianto there smiling together Owen knew that's where Ianto belonged and that the pleasure of knowing all Ianto's secrets was Jack's pleasure.

"Jack!" Ianto almost growled

"I'm just letting him know your talent, that he will never have," Jack said pulling Ianto close, Ianto laughed but Owen was sure he caught a sad look cross Ianto for a second

"Oh and Owen sorry but I don't go for gawky, rugged mosey characters," Jack explained

"I do!" John interjected

"Do you ever shut up, seriously get a life, it's never gonna happen, I can get any woman I want any man for that matter, I would never, ever sleep with you, even if you were the only other person left on earth!"

_Mousey? Oh whatever_

"Oh come on sailor, the more you deny it the more we all know you want it, and who can blame you, look at me," John exclaimed smiling flirtatiously

Owen made a point at wincing at the other man's looks

"I rather not,"

"Oh ha-ha, Jack will even tell you I'm the best he's ever had,"

Jack nodded "He was," John smiled triumphantly "But I was naive and hadn't met Ianto yet,"

John's face fell so fast Owen was afraid it was gonna be stuck in the incredulous frown which was now on show. He had to give it to John though he did pick himself up quickly

"Eye candy? Really, well I guess I'll have to check this out for myself," John said almost seductively

"No Chance," Jack said plainly

"Oh what? Honestly you've changed Jack you've become all placid and 21st century, ergh, they disgust me,"

Owen was surprised at how quickly John's mood changed. John looked around and opened his mouth to say more crap but

"Can I get some help here, "Tosh called struggling with some boxes of kit

"I'll help you in any way you find pleasurable," John called back striding off to cause more distress, most likely.

"Wow he really never stops," Ianto commented

"Nope he doesn't," Jack replied a look of remembrance on his face

"So when's he leaving?" Owen asked bored by everything, this day, Jack and John.

_I hope everyone had a good Christmas, I did _

_I'm actually in love with writing Owen, even if I haven't quite tweaked it yet, I'm getting there_

_Thanks for reading _

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Let me go home, please!_

The team and John were sat around the board room table; Tosh was setting up before she spoke to the team about how they were going to help John. Owen came in to pick up his phone that he had left there earlier while he was helping Tosh and stopped when he saw everyone.

"Why aren't you all at home," Owen asked quizzically

"Owen, were not finished yet," Tosh told him

"Well good look with that," Owen replied without a moment's hesitation, picking up his phone and turning to leave

He had almost made it to the stairs when

"Owen!" Jack stressed "Get back here,"

Owen sighed and turned

"By were you meant me as well, didn't you?"

The team all nodded and said "Yes,"

Owen was now sat round the table with the rest whilst Tosh wittered away about canisters and where they were and such

_Blah, blah, blah_

Owen leaned on his hand and felt his eye lids closing. His body was slowly falling to the side but he didn't stop himself, he was too tired to care about who he fell on, he just wanted to go home, he knew he sounded like a whining girl but after everything he needed some Owen time.

_But Noooo! I'm stuck_ here with these Jackasses

Suddenly Owen felt hands on him as he jolted awake

"Woah there sailor, now is not the time or place...well actually this place would be interesting," John whispered in Owen's ear

Owen was wide awake now and faced the side of the table; he jerked his head sideways and now stared straight in to the blue eyes of John. Owen felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the other man's touch

"Get off," Owen exclaimed-whispered standing up very quickly

"Yes Owen?" Tosh asked, Owen noticed then that the whole team were looking at him and John just laughed.

Miraculously no one saw their encounter; they were all so wrapped up in their work, which is what Owen should have been doing.

"Nothing," Owen replied sitting down

_Git!_

"Easy does it **Owen**," John whispered again emphasising Owen.

When John said Owen's name another shiver invaded him. Owen shook it off and continued not listening.

"You can call me Vera and I won't complain," John was now saying a few minutes later, to Gwen

Owen sighed and got up; Gwen had paired him with Tosh so now he was off on his impossible task

_Lucky me_

Gwen stayed behind because Jack asked her to, she paired herself with John, she had obviously thought it such a good idea to get John alone so she could 'seduce' him Gwen style and get him to spill why he was here.

_Except seducing someone Gwen style is buying them a pasty and chips and taking them down to the 'romantic' graveyard._

And Owen knew from experience! Thank god it was just sex in their short relationship after that little outing he made sure about that.

Owen would be good at that Job, getting information out of John, he'd get the truth out of John without seducing him, Owen found physical interrogation worked best, but if he did choose to use seduction, the captain would be like putty in the doctor's hands. If Owen could be bothered he would do that, just to show Gwen how awesome he was. But the bottom line was he couldn't so he just went with Tosh to some warehouse to find the canister.

The ware house was vast and full of junk!

_Yes a canister will be easy to find in here._

"Any good at where's Wally?" Owen asked sarcastically as they entered the space

Tosh laughed quietly and walked a little quicker

They searched for about ten minutes in silence before Tosh started blabbering on about what Owen would be doing right now

_Hell yes I would be on the pull!_

Owen tried to zone out from her, he loved Tosh he really did, but she did have a tendency to go on and on when she was nervous, which was every time she was with Owen. Tosh loved him romantically, she knew it, he knew it heck the whole team knew it and Owen just didn't want to deal with the rejection so he tried to avoid her as much as he could but it was hard seeing as they worked with each other 24/7. He loved her, but not in that way.

So Owen zoned out but not so much that he couldn't search for the canister at the same time, Owen often found great comfort in zoning out, it was his way of escaping reality and just thinking of nice things, like the day when Torchwood is no more.

Owen smiled in the dark at the concept, but his visions were disturbed tonight by John's eyes. They suddenly seemed to burn through his mind, destroying his images of a life free of worry and death. So very blue they seemed to have glowed.

_Stop it, stay task_

And ever since that moment in the boardroom room Owen couldn't get John's touch off him, he still shivered remembering it. So Owen had to admit it, he was physically attracted to John, as much as he hated him it was true

_Asshole!_

Owen shook himself wanting to concentrate on what he was doing and not the appearance of an absolute freak that Owen may or may not have some weird attraction to. But to be honest Owen had been attracted to every member of the team at one time or another so it was nothing new, except John was not in the same league as the tea,. Owen really needed to control himself it wasn't normal.

"I think we need to split up, it will be quicker," Owen suggested, wanting to be alone and away from Tosh

He didn't realise however that he had just interrupted Tosh mid sentence.

"Sorry Tosh," Owen apologised

"That's alright," Tosh answered sadly after a beat "I'll contact you if I find it,"

And that was it, before Owen could say anything else she was gone, now Owen felt bad. Against his better judgement Owen turned on the comms unit

"Tosh?"

"Yes Owen?"

"Please, continue with what you were saying,"


	10. Chapter 10

Tosh was talking about anything and everything; it got quite soothing after awhile. Owen never realised these certain things before, like how interesting Tosh can be when she puts her mind to it. So there Owen was listening, chatting, and laughing with Toshiko while looking for the canister.

Owen's thoughts then dwelled on the concept of continuing to get to known Tosh under different settings, but that was insane because he didn't have feelings for her...or maybe in some insane way he did...or was it that he had been alone so long that he just wanted a constancy in his life because he knew for sure that, that was the one thing he lacked.

Owen shook himself for the third time that night; he had been up far too long that was the only explanation for these crazy thoughts about Tosh and _ergh! _John. Tosh had turned off the comms unit for a second to check something she had said. Owen was busying himself, what was he doing here? He should have pleaded for the night off, that thought brought a sad smile to The Doctor's face.

He went to turn on the comms unit for a progress report but when he tapped the side of it, it remained switched off.

_The comms unit is down?_

The simple idea of the comms unit network being down was ludicrous, it was put together and tweaked by Tosh therefore it would only be of the highest quality technology that Torchwood could afford. Owen should have given up looking for the canister and searched for Toshiko instead but his brain was so overly tired that he didn't think twice about it and continued the impossible task.

It was a good ten or twenty minutes later when Owen swore he could hear footsteps, but they didn't last long and the section of warehouse that Owen was searching in went back to being quiet.

_I'm going mad; this Job has finally broken me_

Owen stopped a moment and on a whim placed his gun and flashlight down so he could rub his face, a weak method to try and wake him up, fatal mistake.

When he went to retrieve them, they were gone.

_Okay I knew they were there just a second ago!_

Now Owen was alone, in the pitch black, with no means of communication. He first tried to retrace his steps but to no avail. So he tried to get to a wall. In the midst of his search he kicked something which as it rolled sounded hollow. He slowly got to his knees and clumsily searched around him until finally he clamped his hands on a cylindrical object

_The canister!_

Owen got to his feet and opened the canister,

_Feels like a piece of a puzzle_

Perplexed Owen put the piece of metal in the canister and stuffed it in to his coats inside pocket. He continued his search for a wall and eventuallyit seemed that he had stumbled in to a small area surrounded by boxes that were too tall to climb over but hadn't quite found a wall yet.

"No escape_," _Owen laughed

Suddenly a bright light hit Owen and he was momentarily blinded

"Tosh?" Owen questioned flinching

"Guess again pretty boy," John's cocky English accent filled Owen's ears only disorienting him further

"Well bloody lower the light then!" Owen exclaimed covering his eyes

"Aw but its amusing watching you squirm," John replied laughing

"Oh ha-ha, get the light outta my eyes!" Owen ordered

Owen could hear John's smirk through the darkness. Suddenly the light was turned off

"I didn't say turn it off, John? ... John!"

Owen was now fully aware that he was now in the pitch black with no means of communication, but this time he wasn't alone, this time a sex crazed maniac was in the close vicinity, and Owen's thoughts were running over time. He didn't know if he was scared or slightly turned on

_Oh Jesus Christ! JOHN!_

"John this isn't funny, what have you done to the comms? And what do you want with the canisters?" Owen asked furious

Laughter filled the air but Owen wasn't sure where it came from, he turned round sharply and tried to make out shapes in the darkness.

Owen's tiredness was completely drained and he was now wide awake, this night was just getting weirder and weirder and it was all thanks to the mind fuck known as John Hart.

_Bloody hell what's his problem?_

He tried to keep calm and think logically; maybe he could just inch away and get out of the warehouse with the canister and find the others and tell them that John was up to no good. Owen noted that John was most likely armed so he had to be extra careful, he just needed to-

Owen's train of thought was interrupted by a rough shove which resulted in him hitting the wall

_Well there's the wall_

The light was back in his face, blinding him once again

"Fucking hell John," Owen shouted reaching out to swat the flashlight away

But then he felt the gun pressed to his chest and he put his arms back down. The light softened and he scowled at his assailant.

John was just looking at him intently, it was slightly disturbing but also it made Owen's heartbeat rise. John's eyes were amplified by the flashlight's rays he almost looked decent.

"Ah sailor, you look dashing this evening," John said finally

"Yeah yeah stop toying with me and get to the chase, what do you want?" Owen said keeping his voice steady and low but he feared his expression betrayed him.

John smiled slightly and brought the gun up to Owen's face.

"Trying to brave are we?" John said stroking the gun down Owen's face "Your voice says your all business but your eyes tell a different story,"

Owen's breathing hitched and John noticed

"Slow down there sailor, I've hardly touched you...yet" John whispered smiling and bringing his face inches away from Owen's

"What do you want?" Owen asked shakily and slowly

"Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it," John replied moving the gun down the other side of Owen's face.

_I don't want this fic to end aha, I love these characters : D_

_Uh oh Owen's in trouble and what has become of Tosh? _

_Thanks for the reviews so far guys much appreciate _


	11. Chapter 11

"Just tell me what you want!"

"Forceful, I like"

Owen just glared

"Okay, Okay, I like you so I'll tell you, this chick has something I want so I intend to get it but I need those canisters to complete the puzzle so I can get what I want," John explained

_Pieces of puzzle_

"So I need that canister,"

"Well you better go find it,"

"Oh please pretty boy, I'm not a child I have been watching, Canister," John ordered

Owen sort of understood now, a stealing manipulative cold bastard who only looked out for himself the definition of John Hart.

"You're an arse you know that," Owen said voice full of venom making John move his head back

"And you have a cute arse, see we do have things in common," John replied excitedly seemingly distracted

"Just so we're clear," Owen said grinning and mocking John's enthusiasm "We have nothing in common, okay," He then dead panned

"Come on sailor you should learn to lighten up, relax a little," John told him pressing the gun to his stomach and moving his head closer again "Give in to your urges,"

Owen thought for a second that he might, he wanted to but somewhere deep within him someone was screaming get a hold of yourself!

_Get a hold of yourself, if he wants you to give in then show him what your best at, remember putty in The Doctor's hands_

Owen smiled "Yeah maybe I should," He put his hands on John's sides and brought his head even closer to John's

"I can't control it anymore, damn you are hot, got me going crazy," Owen explained, slowly, so slow, turning himself and John around

John was clever; Owen knew that, so he was, if he hadn't already noticed, what Owen was doing. He didn't stop though, he made sure he kept as close to John as he could and flicked his gaze down at the other man's lips for added effect.

"So John what can I do you for?"

John was a bit taken a back, he had even lowered his arms slightly, and Owen was surprised, John probably never struck lucky with anyone least of all the people he thought he was tormenting

"I...well..." John started but trailed off; John went to close the gap between them. But just as their lips met Owen gave John a good punch in the gut.

John staggered sideways and Owen took his chance

"Sorry John can't stick around," Owen told him picking up the flashlight which John had dropped and turning it on ran off.

"Owen!" he heard John shout but he wasn't stopping for anyone.

He knew John would be right behind him and was armed so in some ways he was actually running for his life. Owen frantically looked for the exit in the vast warehouse

"Who needs all this crap?" Owen exclaimed to himself

_No one, that's why it's there,_

Owen thought he could hear shouts behind him, John no doubt trying to swing himself out of thisone

Well too bad, you've lost this one Johnny

Laughing to himself Owen spotted the exit and surprisingly it was open

_This John is not as clever as he leads us to believe_

Opening the door Owen was pleased to breathe in the night's autumn air, cool but not cold.

He slowed down to allow himself to catch his breath. Owen smiled giddily at the thrill of the chase and successfulness of this plan. Owen looked out across the baron waste land that surrounded the warehouse. He then spotted a figure coming towards him

"Tosh!" He called excitedly

Except it wasn't Tosh.

By the time Owen realised who it was it was already too late. A loud gunshot sounded, the sound burned through Owen's ears and mind. At the same time a searing pain hit Owen just below the shoulder sending him staggering backwards crying out in pain

"Foolish sailor, you can't out do me, I am the master of out doing people," John explained, gently lowering Owen to the ground.

"You're a complete and utter twat, you know that," Owen coughed and spluttered

"And yet you still find me strangely attractive," John replied "So I'll be leaving you know, nice knowing you Owen,"

John now knelt beside Owen and lightly pulled Owen jacket out to reveal the canister. John looked down at Owen and leant down to kiss Owen once more, this one lasted a little longer but Owen knew he had to get this creep away so he could tend to his wound, so he used his last strength to push John away

"Fuck off then," Owen exclaimed breathlessly

John, laughing, turned and left

"See you later sailor, or will I?"

Before Owen could do anything about his wound, he fainted either from exhaustion, loss of blood or some sort of poison laced on John's lips,

"Owen? ...Owen!" A voice said waking Owen from unconsciousness

Owen opened his eyes, looking up he found Toshiko and Ianto staring down at him, and that's when the pain hit

Owen cried out in pain again as the other two helped him up

"What happened?" Toshiko questioned frantically "The comms went down and then I was locked out of the warehouse,"

"Well I got shot didn't I," Owen replied not wanting to talk about what went on too much

"Owen now is not the time, who shot you?" Ianto was asking now

"John, went and took the canister as well, where's the SUV I could really do with some utensils to you know save my life with," Owen explained a little light headed but trying to concentrate properly this time.

"This way," Tosh said leading the way

"You sure you're okay? Would a gunshot really make you faint?" Owen queried quietly so Toshiko wouldn't hear

"I do believe Ianto that I might have been poisoned, slightly," Owen said his words slurring slightly

"Poisoned!" Ianto exclaimed-whispered

"Slightly, it's alright I've got a toxins kit in the SUV, I'll sort this out on the sly," Owen stumbled slightly and Ianto was ready to catch him

"Okay we really need to get to the SUV,"

As Owen sorted himself out, and suffered a lot of pain, in the back of the SUV Toshiko checked Gwen's coordinates and off they went, Owen tried not to think about what John could have done to her.

By the time they got to the Docks Owen had extracted the bullet and identified the poison, so he could easily clear himself of the vial substance. He was still in a lot of pain from the patched up bullet wound but he was under some heavy duty painkillers so he thought he would be okay for now. They searched for Gwen but she was no one to be seen, Ianto tried ringing and eventually the members of the team heard the ringtone, they found the phone but no Gwen. Tosh being the bright spark she is managed to pin point the point where Gwen received her last call and so they searched the crates there.

Owen seriously thought that John had disposed of her in the bay that is until they found her on the verge of death. Poisoned, turned out it was the same toxin that Owen had been poisoned with, he guessed that John had kissed Gwen and she got the full brunt of the toxin's power, Owen just got slight exposure to it.

After Owen saved Gwen they headed back to the Hub, Owen just hoped that they wouldn't find John and Jack...Owen shivered at that

_Why the fuck did that even come to mind?_

The team raced across the plaza and on their way over found Jack walking over to the Hub

"I'm gonna kill him!" Owen exclaimed after Jack told them what happened

Jack opened his mouth to say something but Owen stopped him

"Jack, he shot, poisoned, hit, sedu- he did some terrible things, why are you still looking for good in him!"

Owen continued to run off to the Hub followed by Tosh

The remaining Team looked at the team

"Did he just say..." Gwen questioned

Ianto laughed and ran to catch up with Owen and Toshiko

"It's best not to ask," Jack replied running off

Gwen was sorely confused but followed the rest.

When they arrived in the Hub John was placing the pieces of puzzle back together, it wasn't until the team cocked their guns that he actually noticed the team were there

"Well hello there, you, all of you, not really supposed to be a...live, pretty and resilient, is that even fair," John said

"Maybe you didn't realise, you can beat, shoot, threaten and even poison us and we'll keep coming back, stronger every time ," Gwen explained

She obviously thought that she had the worse done to here

_She has no idea!_

"Well I think you outta know your boss is splay out on the-"

Jack chose then to step in to view

"Pavement, now that's impressive, seriously you could earn alot in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that, go on how's it work?" John stuttered

Owen smiled slightly at John's reaction

"I can't die," Jack told him, if it was a normal every day occurrence

"Ha no but really?" John question, the man travels time and space and he can't accept that someone can't die

_Jeez_

"No but really, no matter how hard you try, you can't kill me,"

"But what does it feel like, having to drag come back to this godforsaken planet, I pity you,"

By this time Jack was standing right next to John

"Come clean time Captain," Owen said

John looked over at Owen and their gazes locked

"You know Jack you should really keep a closer eye on your team, I'm sure coming on to the opposition is unacceptable,"

"John stop bull shitting and tell us the truth,"

Well Jack is clueless if he didn't get that hint but Owen was glad he didn't need that right now

_It was for the job anyway!_

So John told the truth, for once in his life. Something about an Arcadian diamond and John wanting it

_Blah di blah _

"You said it was a dying woman's request," Tosh stated once he was finished

"It was, she was dying, I shot her,"

"So I'm thinking a 50-50 split, good deal or if anyone fancies an orgy," John offered looking at Ianto who in response rolled his eyes

Owen didn't know why but they all went to Jack's office to continue to unravel John's deceit

_And what's wrong with my medical bay?_

Owen found it quite funny actually 'because what John thought was a rare diamond was actually a bomb programmed to kill the person who killed her, cue John.

Ianto was obviously enjoying himself as well as he joyful counted down the seconds until John's demise. It was a fun occasion until that is, John handcuffed himself to Gwen. Owen wouldn't mind really if Gwen went too but a pang of something hit Owen and it wasn't funny that John could die now.

Gwen handcuffed to John had some great idea to jump in to the rift, through the crack that John had come through in the first place. So while she and John plus Ianto and Tosh went off to do that Owen pulled Jack's arm and told him to wait, he was gonna save John and he was gonna do it well.

_Can't believe I remembered half the script to this episode, I did get some internet help though aha_

_Hope you enjoyed a nice long chapter as I know some of you wanted one _

_It's getting interesting now dun dun duuuun ahaha_

_Review and favourite and all that good stuff, I know a lot of you are reading so you know if you wouldn't mind reviewing by just posting a word or two, thanking you muchly xx_


	12. Chapter 12

"Owen are you sure about this?" Jack asked as they began searching for the team's DNA samples

Owen had thought on his feet and decided to try and confuse the explosive that was, as they worked, counting down to eventually blow up causing certain death for John and Gwen including a large part of Cardiff.

"Trust me, I'm an improviser," Owen replied hurriedly preparing to combine the DNA

"Funny that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence,"

"Jack when have I ever let you down?"

"Well there was the whole opening the rift causing it's energy to splinter across the whole world resulting in roman soldiers angrily running through the streets Cardiff, the weevils going a wall and not to mention the black death being brought to this century!" Jack exclaimed

_That was one time!_

"Okay, okay you've made your point but this time I'm sure of this," Owen said

"Right fine, so run me through it again,"

Owen sighed, combining the DNA samples

"The explosive is programmed to attach itself to the DNA of the person who killed that woman, John, if we inject him with samples of our DNA, it will hopefully confuse the device and fall off him," Owen explained getting out an empty syringe

"Interesting," Jack commented "So why are you helping John, thought you hated him?"

"I do, I'm doing this for Gwen," Owen lied

Jack laughed; He was leaning on one of the cabinets in the medical bay, watching Owen do the work with his arms crossed, typical Jack

"Now I know that is a lie, you hate Gwen,"

"She led us while you were away, the team would fall apart without her, my feelings towards her don't come in to this," Owen said agitatedly "And I don't hate her, I strongly dislike her sometimes, that's all,"

Owen finished depositing the combined DNA samples in to the empty syringe and turned to leave.

"Owen," Jack put his hand on Owen's arm to stop him

"Jack, we have to save Gwen!" Owen shouted shaking Jack off him.

They used the car that the blowfish stole to get to the crack in the rift as quick as they could. When they arrived Gwen was dragging John towards it but she stopped and turned back

"Tell Jack, tell Jack I-"

_She is not going to say something idiotic now is she, well of course she, she's Gwen._

But she didn't say anything; Owen and Jack cut her off. Once Owen had stopped the car Jack got out immediately and ran towards John. Owen was close behind, he was the one who thought up the idea and concocted it but Jack was going to be the one who saved the day. But that was Jack all over, wasn't it.

Jack jumped on John taking him and Gwen to the ground, there was a lot of jabber from John followed by a shout when Jack pierced his chest with the syringe

"What the- Ow," John said confused

"Why isn't it working?" Jack questioned after a moment

"I, I don't know," Owen yelled feeling a rush of nervous adrenalin, watching the counter still going down and John still waiting to die. This was their only hope and Owen had failed, there was nothing they could do.

"We've got to go Jack," Gwen was saying now

Jack nodded helping them up, Gwen continued her journey to the rift opening

Owen opened his mouth to say something, he didn't know what but he wanted to stop them when suddenly the device fell from John's chest. Owen smiled devilishly and took a moment to reflect on how amazing he was, but then he remembered that the device was still going to explode so he ran for cover. Jack luckily managed to throw the explosive in to the rift causing only a minor explosion in which no one got hurt.

It did however, somehow, make the rift revert time back to when John first came arrived. Owen welcomed the rain and the cold air like it was giving him life. He stood up shakily and helped Tosh up who he had ended landing next to.

"The rift has reverted to when John first came through," Gwen said dumbly

"Well done captain obvious any other pearls of wisdom you'd like add," John replied aggressively standing up

Gwen just glared following suit and getting up

_Yeah, great come back Gwen!_

"What was in that syringe?" she then asked

"Torchwood DNA, it confused the device," Owen stuttered

"So I've got a little bit of all of you inside me, great," John said sardonically frowning

"We need to find a way to get these off," Gwen went on to say holding her arm up

"Actually," John interrupted leaning his head back and reaching down in to his throat eventually extracting a key "Keep the lining of your throat, it's very useful," He explained

"You had that all the time?" Gwen exclaimed

"You were my ticket to freedom,"

John was smiling at Gwen, obviously pleased with himself, for manipulating another set of people.

"You are unbelievable," Gwen growled

"And yet you still find my strangely attractive," John told her smiling even more

That earned John a good smack in the face; Owen couldn't help but think, briefly, of when John had said that to him in the warehouse.

Jack was now talking to John, Owen couldn't hear exactly what was being said but he was sure that John would be trying to sweet talk Jack in to letting him stay. Then John kissed Jack, Owen looked away and noticed Ianto was looking away too, Owen didn't feel jealous why should he? He felt a hint of sadness and that was even more confusing.

Owen watched as John walked away from the team and Jack, and stepped in to the rift, for a split second he felt John's eyes on him but Owen looked straight passed him, he wasn't even sure why.

"Oh by the way, I found Gray," John said as he dematerialized

"Who's Gray?" Gwen quipped

But Jack was frozen to the spot.

"Jack!" Owen shouted, he had really had enough by now

"It's nothing," Jack replied turning to them "Let's go,"

_So there we are another chapter. John's gone __ how will Owen feel now and did he feel Jealous? Or sadness? Or both what the hell is going on with that man and well the team suspect something?_

_Reviews are yummy :D_

_Thanks for all the reviews and favourites thanking you muchly xx_

_Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR ONE AND ALL hope you all have a lovely 2011 :D_


	13. Chapter 13

Owen sat in his new age, totally 21st century looking flat. The flat was there to impress, to win Owen more points with whoever he would plan to spend the night with. But tonight Owen was alone, sitting on his black leather sofa, feet up on the coffee table just lounging, he had nowhere to go and he couldn't be bothered to go out on the pull tonight. His jacket lay strewn on the floor, thrown there in a fit of rage, his shirt was unbuttoned completely an effort to relax fully, revealing his pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight.

He sat in the dark because he found that it was nicer to let the moonlight and countless other lights occupying the streets outside to seep through the many windows that stretched the full length of his wall, than using an electric lamp and shutting the night out. Owen sat and drank; he drank to chill and he drank to forget a day at work that had felt like two years.

He closed his eyes and let out a long shakey breath, it had been almost 24 hours since he and the rest of team stood on top of that city multi storey and watched that insufferable man leave. But it was alright because that memory was slowly fading in a drunken haze and Owen was glad, he didn't want to remember.

Owen's mind drifted and he thought of people, people he cared about. Katie was the first to come to mind, how Owen longed to have at least one more day with the Katie who was bright, witty and funny, not the Katie he knew just before...Then there was Gwen, he would deny it to the end but Owen did still care for her and he always did. Diane was hard to think about; she had taken Owen's heart and broken it in the space of less than two weeks.

Owen didn't normally believe in such foolish concepts but he still believed that she had taken a piece of his heart when she had flown off in to that cloudy sky never to return again. Ianto even held a small spot in Owen's mind if only because Owen had learned how amazing that Welshman was and he couldn't understand how others couldn't see it.

Owen tried to push the other memories away, memories that kept inching to the surface of Owen's mind, the memories of an absolute bastard who didn't even deserve to be thought of. But Owen couldn't help but to do just that, yet he still pushed the thoughts and memories away, he knew it was a losing battle but he still tried. His life was fucked up to say the least, and this was not helping matters, he had an insane attraction to an ex of his boss's, a man he knew nothing about , a man who's whereabouts were a complete and utter mystery, a man who had shot Owen and lightly poisoned him.

_That might have been unintentional_

A man who Owen despised and had only known for 24hours, tops. Owen didn't care, in a flash he decided he was being silly and that an attraction was something that could easily be overlooked Owen knew this as he had quite a few attractions to most fit birds he laid his eyes on.

So that was it, Owen just had to forget, he did it with Katie, Gwen and Diane and was getting there with Ianto and although all those situations were unique and each relationship was on completely different levels they still needed forgetting. Owen didn't even have a relationship with the Captain, they had kissed twice and those instances were twisted to say the least. But he still had to forget it was the only way to move on.

Owen felt his lips as he remembered those kisses, short but completely different, poisonous and not just in the literal sense. He remembered the other man's smell and his touch which even now sent shivers down his unprotected skin. Thoughts of that face so close to his and the cocky voice full of flirtatious innuendos. The smile and eyes invaded Owen's mind drawing him from his boozy fog, burning through his body. Owen was suddenly aware of his arousal and with that his eyes were snapped open and he got up. He went to his small yet sleek, cool bathroom and ran the cold tap. This was not happening; he was not getting turned on by a man who repulsed him

_Yes there's an attraction but his personality and everything else repulses me!_

Owen splashed his face with cold water to calm himself down, when he looked up he caught himself in the mirror on the wall and stared, he was the same on the exterior but he was going crazy inside and it was doing Owen's head in.

He was broken from his inner wreckage by a loud knock at the door. Owen left the bathroom and headed for the door, if it was Tosh 'checking' up on him for no apparent reason again he was going to bloody throttle her. The team all suspected something had happened as Owen had been acting out of character the rest of the day, which as far as he was concerned he hadn't been doing. He needed to be careful though, even though what happened was nothing that was in any way not doing his job, he didn't want the team noseying around.

When Owen finally got to the door, he felt angry at everyone he didn't know exactly why but he did. And the one person he wanted to take it out on was by chance on the other side of the door. When Owen opened the door he nearly stumbled back a few feet, Captain John Hart stood there in all his glory.

_John!_

"John," Owen breathed

But Owen didn't have time to say anything else, in one swift movement John was in the apartment closing the door behind him and kissing Owen furiously.


	14. Chapter 14

John's kiss was intoxicating, if he continued like this Owen would be at his mercy and that would be a very bad move. He pushed John off him

"What are you doing?" Owen exclaimed breathlessly

"Come on sailor, I'm just having a good time, which is what you would be having if you stopped being such a tight ass," John replied smirking

Sudden anger hit Owen and he struck out, punching John in the mouth

"Okay Ow, what is it with you people, you all have major anger issues," He said covering his mouth

"Excuse me? You shot me and left me for dead," Owen shouted incredulously

"It had to happen, I had to have that diamond," John explained laughing stepping closer to Owen again

"Well that worked out well didn't it,"

Owen stepped away, he was not going to be drawn in by John, his body might want it but his mind was busy listing all the cons of this situation.

"It would have worked if you lot didn't show up and ruin everything!"

John continued to step closer and Owen continued to step away.

"If we didn't show up you would be dead!" Owen yelled at the end of his tether

"Yeah well, I would have sorted it out myself somehow; I do not need stupid 21st century humans to help me!"

"Uh huh that's why you handcuffed yourself to Gwen to get help from us, yep definitely didn't need my help," Owen answered sardonically

"Your help eh? So why did you feel the need to help me, hmm," John question stepping closer once more

Unfortunately Owen had run out of space to walk, He hit one of the supporting pillars scattered in his flat.

"I was not out to help you, I was out to help Gwen, we need her," Owen growled

"Sure, so Owen tell me, what are you so scared of? Why do you keep lying," John whispered placing his hands on Owen's sides making him shiver. Owen grabbed John and turned round shoving against the pillar

"Why are here John? You stepped in to the rift why did you come back?" Owen asked aggressively

"I guess I have a thing for Doctors," John replied

"Stop messing with me! Tell the truth,"

It was John's turn to take back the control, moving Owen back around so he was against the pillar

"You intrigue me Owen, You're the only one Jack hired who has really potential," John explained

Owen laughed despite himself

"Potential? Or the only one you could actually get your hands on?"

He tried to move out of John's grasp but this time John held him in place

"I want you Owen, you can't say that you don't want me too,"

Owen just stared, he didn't know how to respond, and he feared that he would say something that would betray his facade. John smirked taking one hand off Owen's side to stroke his face.

"You know we would be amazing, don't you, I would fuck you so hard you would completely forget where you were, I would make you feel things that you would never dream of feeling and that scares you, doesn't it, " John flirtatiously whispered

Owen couldn't help but breathe hard and fast as his heart beat raced, his knees were weak and dizziness filled his head

John smiled, moving his hands slowly down the sides of Owen's body making him take a sharp intake of breath.

"John," Owen tried to stop what was happening but he knew he had lost and he had to give in

John looked at Owen, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight but they were also glazed over with lust.

"Oh fuck it," Owen said kissing John again

Owen worked fast; he had never wanted someone so much before, he had pulled John's jacket and shirt off while John easily tugged off his shirt, in seconds flat. His shivers turned in to shakes as John's hands roamed his naked torso. Things got heated quickly and John took control far too soon, Owen was too overwhelmed to do anything but follow John.

Owen found himself lying on his back on his bed, gripping the deep purple sheets, with his head leaned back. He let out a low groan as John worked his magic and then he was back kissing him. The rest was a bit of a blur but Owen knew it felt so good, he felt so alive.

Later Owen lay next to John in silence, He was completely exhausted, I could feel John breathing softly but Owen wasn't sure if he was actually asleep. He didn't regret what he had just done but he felt different.

"John?"

"Hm?" John replied barely audible

"What was that?" he asked still having problems with his breathing

Owen heard a soft chuckle cut through the dim light

"That was me showing you a good time and trust me you needed it," John explained propping himself up with his elbow, turning to Owen.

"No but, I've never...I've never not been in control like that and I've always had a clear mind even if I've been drinking," replied, eyes transfixed on the ceiling

"Well Owen, seems you've met your match, also there is the little known fact of 51st century pheromones,"

Suddenly it all made sense, the reason that he had been at John's mercy so quickly

"You bastard," Owen said smiling

"I know oh and by the way you really need to work on your technique," John told Owen reflecting his smile

"Oh really, well maybe I ought to show you just what I have to offer, It'll will definitely make you rethink that last statement," Owen replied slowly moving himself on top of John.

And it happened again but this time Owen managed to keep the control a little longer so he could show John some tricks of his own.

When Owen opened his eyes, bright light drifted through the large windows, it was peaceful in the flat but the low hum of traffic could still be heard from the streets below. Owen actually felt happy this morning, obviously good sex always made Owen feel happy but this morning he felt like there would be an extra spring in his step. He looked over to where John ended up.

But John wasn't there.

"John?" Owen called

But John wasn't there, he was nowhere in the flat.

_This is going to be my last chapter for awhile as I start school again tomorrow, so cheers for reviews and reading and all that, I love this fic and it's been great writing it _

_Please review I would be very grateful __ x_


	15. Chapter 15

It was a beautiful day the Cardiff streets seemed to glow from the unusually bright autumn sun. Everyone was on their way to work or some sort of education, everything was the same but everything was different. Owen stood looking out of the windows, resting his hand on the cool glass in front him, he sighed. This was life, just another one night stand, but that was alright. Owen had, had enough of them to know how they worked, he supposed he knew what he was getting in to and he had had a good night, so he would smile and move on.

His phone went off, I'm too Sexy- Right Said Fred rang through the flat.

_Move on to work that is_

Singing along, Owen went to get ready.

By the time Owen got to work he had discovered he was quite uncomfortable, He was obviously paying the price for a good night. He tried not to let it show as he entered the Hub.

"And what time do you call this?" Jack bellowed from his office

"Way too early," Owen replied smirking and heading for his desk

Owen walked up the metal stairs steadily and with confidence, he felt like he had been given a new lease of life, this was going to be the day in which Owen Harper changed. God he sounded corny.

"Where did you end up last night?" Tosh asked sweetly once he had sat down

Owen turned his computer on and leaned back in his chair, casually. He knew Tosh would ask such a question because she always did, a simple enquiry but with secret intentions to start a long conversation that he really didn't have the attention span to keep up with.

"Neither here nor there," He smiling and turned to look at her straight "Or maybe everywhere,"

Startled Toshiko turned all her attention back to her work blushing, Owen suppressed a laugh, Tosh was too a easy target how he loved her.

"When I ring you, it means I need you here," Jack exclaimed walking out of his office

"And when I don't answer, it means leave me alone," Owen replied cheerily, turning his attention to his boss "Sorry boss won't happen again,"

Jack looked at him suspiciously clocking the smile Owen wore

Jack had never really seen Owen in a good mood, there were happy moods with heavy levels of sarcasm but they changed as quickly as they surfaced "Woah you must have had a good night last night,"

"Better night you would have out on the pull," Owen replied

"Oh yeah, in your dreams mate,"

"I don't need dreams Jack, I have reality," he told Jack smirking

Jack left it at that, calling Gwen's name as he stalked off.

Owen turned back to his work station and tapped mindlessly, he didn't know what he was typing, he knew he had some medical notes to type up and he had to submit his report of the last few days but in all fairness he really couldn't be bothered. He tried to type up his report but when the name Captain John Hart came up he couldn't help but stopping and thinking.

Where had he gone? Was he coming back? Should Owen care? All these questions swamped Owen's mind

_This is not what moving on is supposed to entail _

Owen had been in love, he had had his share of relationships real and one nighters. But he had never had a whirlwind relationship like that before and to end so abruptly, it didn't seem right. His time with Diane came to mind but somehow it just felt different, he fell for Diane, but he hadn't for John.

But Owen felt like he was being completely idiotic, he didn't do this kind of stuff, he was tired of it, it was so out of character for him to be this way. So the solution, hide what he felt from the rest of the world until he coped with it, and he would eventually cope with it.

Later Owen went down to the archives, to file his medical notes that he'd finally managed to complete. It was cold and dusty down in the isolated rooms, but it was comforting in a way.

"Ha, looks like you had it rough last night, if you know what I mean,"

Owen smiled and turned around to face Ianto, he had hoped he would find him. He felt so awkward talking to Ianto up in the Hub, he felt like he was always being watched, which he was, by Jack and it was slightly unnerving, like one wrong word and Jack would feed him to the Weevils.

"The best nights are the roughest," He replied leaning on the shelves of alien artefacts.

"Going to elaborate on that?" Ianto asked hands in his pockets

Owen pondered this, he knew he could trust Ianto but did he really want to share such details and if Jack found out, Owen would rather be fed to the Weevils . Not that Jack should care, but he had a suspicion that he would, alot.

"Just this bloke, you know how it is...well no you wouldn't know what it's like," Owen answered

Ianto laughed whilst shifting some artefact around on the shelves

"Nice try Owen but I saw John enter your building when I drove past last night, interesting choice,"

Owen was shocked but he really couldn't have expected less from Ianto

"Sneaky devil!" Owen exclaimed taking himself of the shelves and walking towards Ianto

"Hey it's not my fault what I come across while driving through Cardiff, come on what happened?"

Owen was suddenly aware what Ianto seeing John might mean "Have you told Jack?"

Ianto actually looked offended "What do you take me for Harper? What goes on in your personal life is none of Jack's business, So what happened?"

Owen smiled thank god he could trust someone in this place, even though things were over between them he was glad he still had Ianto in his life sometimes

"Ianto mate you have no idea,"

_Sorry it's been a long time, enjoy __ x_


	16. Chapter 16

"Why do I get the sense you're lying"

"Ianto, why would I lie about something like this?" Owen asked exasperated, the one person he could share this with, was the one person who would constantly throw it back in his face and never stop asking questions.

Ianto's smirked didn't falter "Because you are forever feeding me bullshit stories of your own creation,"

"I am not!" Owen tried to protest

"Oh yeah, Hey Owen remember that night you slept with ninety-eight girls in succession? Or that time-"

"Okay, okay you've made your point," Owen said cutting Ianto off

"See and that is why I don't believe you,"

"Ianto! This is not some random girls I am talking about here, this is," Owen shouted, but in the midst of his rant he remembered where he was and who could be listening, so he lowered his voice "This is John fucking Hart, why would I make this sort of thing up about that tosser,"

"Harsh words Mr Harper, harsh words indeed," Ianto replied beginning to pace around Owen "It's funny, when I sleep with a guy I tend not use such slander against them,"

"Perhaps that's because you are grateful for any sex you can get," Owen commented smiling

"Ha coming from the guy who is so desperate he jumps in to bed with John Hart, at least I get it regularly,"

Owen groaned at his friend's enjoyment

"And I thought it would be a good idea to tell you, like lifting a weight off of my shoulders," Owen exclaimed sardonically

Ianto laughed, stopping in front of the opposite side of shelves, proceeding to straighten up books and what not "Hey I'm not one who slept with the enemy, you can't guilt trip me,"

"Depends how you define enemy, 'cause as far as Jack is concerned-" Owen started smirking

Ianto whipped round to face Owen, a flash of anger apparent on his defined features

"Don't even bother, Owen why bring up the past?"

"The past?" Owen said incredulously "Your talking like what happened was one fling years ago!"

"Well it might as well be," Ianto shouted stepping closer to Owen

Owen was a little more than taken aback but didn't believe for one second that Ianto was telling the truth "What use is it lying now, after everything,"

Ianto ignored the way Owen's hushed words made him feel

"Because I'm with Jack and our time is over,"

"God you sound so Disney,"

"And you never take anything seriously," Ianto countered

The two men stared each other for a few seconds, trying to decide their next moves

"Why are we fighting?" Ianto finally asked

Owen sighed, letting out all the anger that had been silently building up all day, ever since John left he had been anger but he masked it with happiness, trying to fool himself, he didn't want to go off on a destructive streak again _Too many of them_

"Does it really need saying?" Owen answered truthfully

"Owen, we can't,"

Owen smiled

"I know, you've got Jack and I've...well for now I'm single,"

Ianto smiled back

Owen looked down at his feet and shuffled slightly "Ianto, what do I do about John?"

"Do what you always do, forget, he's a bastard anyway," Ianto said laughing "I don't even know how he got you in th-" Ianto stopped in his tracks with sudden realization

"Their powerful things," Owen explained

"They certainly are, wow didn't expect that,"

"That's what I said afterwards," Owen said laughing

Ianto joined in the laughter, finding it quite amusing how someone else knew how it felt to succumb to the 51st century pheromones.

"He'll come back, if he's anything like Jack, he'll come back," Ianto told Owen as laughter died

"They are quite similar," Owen agreed

"Come on, we have work to be done,"

The two men exited the archives feeling better after their talk and feeling grateful when they found out that no one had heard their conversation.

_Sorry it's been so long, I've had so much school work_

_Enjoy :D_


	17. Chapter 17

For the rest of the day Owen sat at his desk mindlessly staring at the ceiling. He and Ianto had exited the archives and made sure that they left a considerable amount of space between them coming back in to the main hub as not to arouse suspicion.

After that conversation Owen had lost all hope of moving on and it hurt...hurt like hell.

_Why the fuck?_ This wasn't him; Owen Harper was not the type to have the touch of a one night standee on his mind, the feel of his hot breath in his ear...

Owen shivered

"Alright Owen, you seem a bit distant,"

Gwen.

Owen turned and assessed the state she was in. False happiness, _Oh Gwen we know you too well._

"What?" Owen asked he had heard her but he really just couldn't be bothered with her

"Are you _okay_?" She said slowly, almost mockingly

If she was going to pretend, then Owen felt obliged to do the same

"Yes fine Gwen,"

After a moment, Gwen sat down in Toshiko's empty chair and rattled on "I'm fine also, actually great, me and Rhys went out last night and-,"

Owen really couldn't put up with this

"I'm sorry Gwen," Owen interjected standing up "But I really do not have the energy to sit here and listen to your sad imaginary happy life and bad grammar,"

Owen left the Hub well before his shift should have ended, leaving a confused Gwen, trying to decipher if she should be offended or not.

It was already dark by the time Owen spilled out on to the docks, walking as quickly as he could, he wanted to get home...No he wanted to get drunk, forget.

Owen let out a shout of frustration; _Fuck them all_ _especially John_ _fucking Hart he can go straight to hell._

In no time Owen set about getting himself considerably drunk. Owen didn't know how long he sat there in the dark, smoky bar but he was sure the room was not supposed to be spinning. He found it funny how this was his normal post work routine but some how it felt different tonight, like it was same old same old and just felt like his life had just become an endless cycles of work, drink and sex.

"Hey mate, I think you've had enough," A bartender was now saying to him

"Hey I decide when I've had enough, not you! Now get me another…Mate!" Owen slurred

"No I do, I'm cutting you off, I am not going through another law suit, too many of them this month," The barman replied walking off

"Fine…Fine! I'll leave, but don't expect to be getting my business around here again, shitty place anyway!" Owen shouted throwing some money down on the bar and stalking off, kicking a stool on his way. He didn't mean that obviously, this was his favourite bar and he attracted a lot of stunning birds, not tonight though, typical.

Owen vaguely recalled telling himself not to get in to a destructive rampage earlier so tried to calm his anger once out in the cool night. His choices now were now limited; he could either go home and wallow in self pity or walk the streets with no where really to go, he chose the latter.

He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out. He scrolled through a small amount of messages, most from network providers.

There was one predictable text message, Jack "Where the fuck are you?" and the equally as predictable Ianto "Where are you? Snap out of this Owen, you're making something out of nothing," _What the hell does he know_ But then he supposed Ianto knew something about it, maybe he was making something out of nothing. This was driving him crazy and it was all that fucking Captain's fault. Owen walked for what felt like hours but could have been minutes he was so lost in thought, thoughts about the asshole that went and left after a night that left Owen reeling; He felt like kicking himself for overacting like this, he was not like this, he was not one to show feelings, that was what a girl did and what was that saying about him now?

Owen was the sarky sex obsessed doctor who loved to hook up with a different girl every night and leave ready for the next days hook up. But maybe that's it, he didn't like being the one who was left, He couldn't stand the thought that he had been so in to the night that he totally forgot that it was anything resembling a one night stand that he didn't get out quick enough. But then again it was his house so he couldn't really go anywhere. He didn't want last night to happen anyway, he remembered him vividly rejecting Hart's advances…for awhile anyway.

All at once he felt hands on him pulling him in to a side alley he was just passing. He was so lost in thought that he couldn't react quick enough, that and he was far too drunk to do many things let alone defend himself against an assailant, of any description, human or otherwise. He hoped it wasn't otherwise; he really couldn't deal with that agro right now.

Owen was pushed against a wall and kissed hard and fast. Even in his drunken state he managed to recognise the kiss and smiled in to the kiss, so maybe this wasn't a great idea for John to come back but Owen was very glad he did.


	18. Chapter 18

"What….where.." Owen wanted to ask so much but he was finding it hard to breath let alone string two comprehensible words together.

"Shhh," John breathed from above the doctor

In a hazy blur of movements they had made it back to Owen's with out giving in to their urges prematurely. Now here they lay entwined expectation and excitement thick in the air as well as an underlying tone of confusion – but Owen chose to ignore the latter. As he lay daring to look up and in to those blue eyes; he knew he had never wanted anyone quite like this before. The feeling coursed through his body making him sick to his stomach.

"No, John I need to kno-" Owen stopped suddenly as his breathing hitched and he let out a gasp of pleasure. John's hands we're roaming, making it hard to think.

"Shh sailor, don't threat about meaningless facts,"

Owen heard the words but he was finding it difficult to process them. It was all too much the touches, the hot breathing on his neck, the desire stirring within himself.

"I need you Owen, I need you," John continued to whisper

"I- John, why did you go?" Owen managed to get out

With a sigh John rolled off of Owen "The better question I think, is why did I come back? If all you're are going to do is question everything,"

Owen sat up rubbing his face, all his feelings jumbled "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just….Need to know,"

John laughed, he couldn't understand why Owen Harper, of all people, was taking this so seriously "Owen Harper are you actually upset at the fact last night was a one night stand? Even though that's basically you're mantra nowadays,"

"I don't want to get hurt," Owen admitted surprising himself by his openness. He heard John moved and felt his hands wrap around him.

"I went because I didn't think it would be wise to stick around," He whispered "I came back because I couldn't stay away,"

"I don't think wise really suits you," Owen replied

Both the men laughed, Owen feeling like he had got some of the answered he craved.

"Well now that that's sorted, where were we?" John said, lightly tugging Owen back to lying on the bed.

When Owen next awoke, John was gone again, but a note remained.

_Can't believe I'm actually writing a note, and on paper! I don't know how you 21__st__ century people survive. Anyway, I will be back, honest._

_J_


	19. Chapter 19

And he was being honest, he did come back.

The proceeding weeks and months were a blur of long nights and tiring days spent trying to be normal, which was harder than it first appeared to be. But Owen was managing; no one had suspected anything, yet. Luckily for him nothing too time consuming had come up at work, meaning her got out and home at a reasonable time. John wasn't there most of the time, but Owen was damned if he would go out one night and miss The Captain being around.

Owen was changing rapidly and there was no way to stop himself doing so. He no longer talked about girls at work, He was cutting down on drinking and he was even being nicer to his colleagues (even Gwen). He didn't stop to analysis this though, if he thought about it to much he would realise he was turning in to a completely different person and that scared him.

When stuff started happening at work again, Owen finally had someone to go home and talk to about it. John may have started off as just wanting one thing when he appeared at Owen's door, but he was slowly softening and actually listened to his stories. When the team had found out where most of Cardiff's meat supply was coming from, John had turned up at his door step with a meat feast pizza. After gagging, Owen explained the whole thing and that's how it had started. Now John actually wanted to know what was going on, he could even help Owen understand why Jack did certain things sometimes.

It wasn't a relationship as such, not in the conventional way anyway, but it was something and it helped the days go by.

Everything was fine, Owen was beginning to enjoy all aspects of his life, until he died.

On the morning of the end of everything Owen lay with John's head on his chest, he had heard his alarm go off several times but he didn't feel any urge to get up.

"Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know much about the 21st century, but I think that beeping means you need to get up," John said not moving

"You really don't know much do you? That beeping means you need to sleep more and forget about responsibilities,"

John laughed in to Owen before rolling away from him "Go on get out of here, you don't want Jack getting pissed,"

"But it's only work, it's not _that_ important," Owen argued crawling back over to John.

John looked at him and smirked "What happened to keeping things normal?"

"Where's the fun in normal?"

That morning felt like years away as Owen lay on the cold tarmac facing death. It had been insufferable pain but it had numbed whilst his eyesight thinned. He was aware of Martha leaning over him repeating his name but that was all he could hear. The others, he knew were around, at least he hoped they were. The darkness took over and he let himself go and only hoped that he could finally have some peace.

But, much to his dismay, that wasn't the end _fucking Jack Harkness_. Being brought back to life was almost as bad as dying in the first place. Everything had changed, everything that he had once loved doing was now impossible. But the thought that had gotten him through the immediate shock, was that John would come back. He didn't know how long he had been dead but he figured it wouldn't be long until he was knocking at his door again. Everyone around him was walking on egg shells, afraid of tipping him over the edge and he was sick of it! He just wanted normality back in his life; he wanted everything to go back to how it was. How ironic. He knew John wouldn't be afraid of pushing him to his limits.


End file.
